Picking Up The Pieces
by sg1mushroom
Summary: It's the end of the storm but the start of the road for John and Elizabeth. Set after 'The Storm' and 'The Eye', fluffy tag to the episode with Sparky/Shweir relationship ENJOY


I have 3 new stories up on my website www.devilsangles.weebly. com so please check them out. Hope you like this story and again thanks to my sister for editing

**PICKING UP THE PIECES**

_The end of the storms the start of the road for John and Elizabeth. _

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

He woke up in a cold sweat his breathing was laboured as he sat up wiping a hand over his face he breathed a heavy sigh.

"Not again" he said out loud to his empty room. He got up and pulled a shirt over his head before walking out of his room. Still half asleep he followed his feet around the familiar corridors of Atlantis.

She was sat in the corner of the balcony her knees drawn up to her chest held securely with her arms around them. She stared out at the calm ocean the faint light of the moon reflecting off of its surface.

"Elizabeth?" she jumped at the sudden noise so lost in her thoughts she didn't know if it was real or not. As she lifted her head her eyes met with those of John Sheppard. She scanned his body taking in the sweat pants and crumpled tee shirt she assumed he had just woken up not that the extremely dishevelled hair didn't give that away. . He looked down at her and slowly made his way towards his position; sliding down the wall next to her he stretched his legs out in front of him, making her appear infant like next to his larger frame.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly looking at her face. She turned her head towards him her green eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"No" was her simple answer, but that was all he needed. He lifted his arm and wrapped it round her shoulders silently pulling her towards him. She moved closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. They were both silent for a long time just staring out across their city allowing the cool breeze to relax their features and the adrenaline rush from the past few days events leave their systems.

"I thought I had lost you today, twice" John stated softly, breaking the silence.

"I thought so too... a number of times" she said calmly still looking out over Atlantis. He turned his head towards her and rested his cheek on top of her hair whilst his hand made patterns on her arm. She turned towards his chest and released her arm to wrap round his front.

"I am not letting you out of my sight again" he stated quietly but firmly, she lifted her head off of his shoulder to look at him questioningly. "When Kolya told me that you were dead I…I'm not proud of what I did but I would do it again if it meant that you were safe" she leant her forehead against his and shut her eyes just taking in his presence.

"Thank you" was all she said. He lifted his hand to her cheek and traced her jaw line.

"Come on, you need your sleep and so do I" he said pulling away from her and slowly rising to his feet. He reached out and held onto her hand as she got up. Her legs stiff from being in a constant position. They walked along the silent corridors of Atlantis her hand still in his making their way to the personnel quarters that were empty awaiting the return of their occupants tomorrow. They stopped outside his quarters and he silently activated the door. As the doors opened he walked in his hand still firmly grasped around hers. She held back at the entrance.

"John, you don't have to do this" she said pulling his arm so that he would face her.

"I said that you would be alright and I'm going to make sure of it" he pulled her over to the bed and turned back the cover "come on" he said softly from his position on the side of the bed. Pulling on her hand again he made her sit down next to him. He looked down and realized that neither of them had bothered to put any shoes on before heading to the balcony and a small smile came to his face. He looked up at her face again and met a confused look.

"No shoes" he said lifting his feet up and looking down at hers. She smiled to as she looked up.

"Guess neither of us expected to be out there for long" she stated. He smiled at her lightened mood and nudged her with his shoulder.

"Shove over" he said playfully making her move across the bed as he stretched out on the near side. They both turned lying on their sides to face each other, he reached out his hand to hers where it lay in-between them and held on tight as both of their eyes locked on each other and slowly sleep took over.

John woke up with a start his eyes wide, looking into a mess of brown curls. He allowed his eyes to focus, remembering how he got here and the nightmare he had just experienced he pulled his arms tighter around Elizabeth.

"John" he heard her whisper.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" he said loosening his hold on her. As he pulled back she turned towards him.

"John?" she questioned making him meet her eyes.

"I'm fine, don't worry just a bad dream" he said smiling to reassure her. She raised her eyebrow less than convinced when his smile didn't reach his eyes. "Don't worry about it, I'm never going to let it happen so there is nothing to worry about" he said whilst brushing a stray curl back from her face.

"I'm always here to listen you know" she reminded him a reassuring smile on her face.

"I know."

He looked at her for a long time memorizing her features forcing the images from his dream out of his head; she just kept still allowing him to get his bearings back before getting him to sleep.

When they woke up in the morning the sunlight was filtering through the stained glass window lining the walls of the room. The storm form the previous few days had passed but the bumpy road for the two occupants of that room that night it had just begun.

THE END

**PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME SMILE**


End file.
